A Helping Hand
by lynamLoVeseverlark
Summary: Katniss unofficially runs her family's equestrian centre, when she's informed their latest working student is Peeta Mellark her class valedictorian, most popular guy in school, and her childhood crush.
1. Prologue

I picked up the shavings fork and tossed it in the wheelbarrow along with the broom.

Sighing, I leave the equipment room and make my way down to the first stable. "Same shit different day," I mumble. "Literally. Hey, buddy, you finished your breakfast?" I coo to the horse munching his hay.

As I continue on with the morning routine of turning out the horses and mucking out the stables, I wonder what this summer has in store for me, besides the typical pony camps and inducting the working students into life here.

God, I hate the pony camps; some parents believe we can turn their kids into Olympian showjumpers over the summer when the kid can barely get the pony to walk on their own.

"Hey, Sweetheart, don't forget the first working student should be arriving after noon. Be nice to him," my Uncle Haymitch calls to me as he walks into the office.

It's just after 10 and, as I had just dumped the last dirty load out of the barrow, I put it out of the way and go to find out more about the new guy.

Some of the idiots that have shown up over the years have never been close to a horse, much less know how to care for one.

"Okay, fill me in on the new guy. Please tell me he at least knows which end of a horse the crap comes out of, unlike Cato last year?"

Haymitch chuckles. "Ha, yeah, he didn't last very long did he? No, this guy knows what he's doing. His grandparents used to own a couple of horses before they passed away last winter. You might know him; he was in your year in school. His name is Peeta Mellark and, while he knows how to muck out and that, he doesn't really know how to ride. He won't be much use for the camps at first so you need teach him how to lead the ponies properly."

Oh, god, not Peeta Mellark, I groan internally. "Why can't Gale just teach him the ropes? I'm gonna have my hands full with the kids and the parents," I complain.

"Gale is taking over the liveries and early private lessons since you have camp duty this year, so he'll have his hands full more so than you. And don't even think of trying to pawn him off to Prim; you're the best person around here with the horses, and you know it. Sure, you're the one who taught Gale all he knows about this place, so suck it up, Sweetheart. He'll be here soon, and you've a week to show him how to lead and preferably the basics of how to ride so he'll be able to help the kids as he's leading." Haymitch promptly ends this conversation by picking up the ancient phone on the desk my father used to sit at, probably to order more feed or talk to the insurance company.

As I walk out of the office, I check my watch and see its only 10.15, so I've time for a trek before Peeta gets here. As I run around getting the tack for my mare Bramble, I try to think how I'm going to manage working around Peeta Mellark, my childhood crush, the school valedictorian and most out of my league guy I've ever met. As I've got Bramble tacked up I re-do my thick raven hair in a braid stick my helmet on and lead Bram out to the gate that leads to the forest. After double checking everything, I mount up and nudge my horse towards the forest in a trot.

After a while I spur her on faster wanting to get away from the farm as fast as I can. I trust Bramble with my life so I don't pay much attention to where we are headed; just making sure to lift myself off her back when a fallen tree or log pops up.

When we finally start slowing down I take in my surroundings and see that Bramble has brought me to my dad's old fishing hut on the hidden side of the lake. Jumping down I take off Brambles saddle set it up against the hut and turn back to remove her bridle.

"You always seem to know where I need to go Bram." I say to her leaving her to munch the lush green grass around us. I sink down on the grass and turn my face to the sun while I try to figure out how I'm gonna manage the next 4 months.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

After 40 minutes of sitting soaking up the sun and worrying about the coming summer, -with no ideas how I'm going to do this- I tack Bramble back up and head back to the yard.

When I arrive there, Gale is bringing in some of the horses from the fields.

"Where the hell have you been, Catnip? Deserting me to do bring in all the horses and sort the muck heap myself?" he shouts at me.

"Piss off Gale! I fed, mucked and turned out all 30 of our freaking horses since you got too drunk with your flavour of the month last night and slept it out, AND didn't let on to Haymitch I was alone. So suck it up," I retort back at him as I untack and brush Bram down.

"Jesus, who pissed in your cornflakes this morning Catnip?" Gale asks while locking the stable bolts.

"No-one, just pissed I had to do everything alone again this morning. Next time you leave me alone in the morning, I'll wake you up with a wheelbarrow of manure to the face."

Gale is an old family friend, our dads were best friends and we grew up together. Our dads both died in the same car wreck. They were on their way back from a showjumping competition when a drunk driver plowed into the horse trailer, causing the car to jack-knife, flip and then roll a few times before finally coming to a stop 100 feet away. They both died instantly; broken necks, so at least they didn't suffer.

He lives in the old converted barn our dads finished just before they passed. It has 4 little apartments upstairs; meant for the working students, a large common room for the pony camps, a kitchenette and a bathroom. Gale lives in one since he works here full time as yard staff and instructor. Plus he can keep an eye on the students at night and make sure they don't do anything stupid.

Gale sheepishly looks at me as we both walk out to the fields "Sorry, Katniss, I just had so much fun last night with Madge I completely lost track of time an-,"

I stop in my tracks. "Madge? As in my best friend, Madge Undersee? Are you fucking kidding me, Gale?"

"Katniss, I'm not gonna fuck this up. I really like her. She's the polar opposite of me and really mellows me out. I'm not the womaniser I was after you turned me down. I realised you were right; we're more like brother and sister. So, I stopped jumping from girl to girl. And then, Madge came over for the private lesson she normally has with you, but you were sick-,"

"Gale you don't need to explain everything you do to me. Just don't hurt her is all I'll ask, ok?" I sigh, just wanting him to shut up. We work better together in silence.

At 11.55 I tell Gale I'm going to have to leave him to get the rest of the horses in. I walk up to the main barn where my 2 horses are; Bramble and Mockingjay.

Bram is dozing in her stall after our hack in the woods, Jay on the other hand nickered at me, so I go over to my 17 hand stallion to give him his morning scratches.

I'm in a world of my own, scratching Jay and absent-mindedly checking him over, when Haymitch comes up to me with Peeta in tow about 15 minutes later.

"And this is the unofficial yard manager; my niece, Katniss, and, Katniss, this is our new working student, Peeta," Haymitch introduces us as if I hadn't been complaining about having to show him the ropes around here 2 hours ago.

"No need for introductions, Mr Abernathy, I know Katniss from school," Peeta says confidently. to Haymitch.

 _He remembers me_ , I muse. Why, though? There's nothing special about me.

"Please, Boy, no need to be formal. Call me Haymitch. Katniss here will show you how we run around here and teach you anything you need to know. Sweetheart, show the boy where he'll be staying. Oh, and Peeta, if she's being a surly bitch, just come to me and I'll put her back in her place."

I scowl at my uncle, flipping him the bird then turn to Peeta. Why is he staying here; he lives 20 minutes away?

"Come on, your digs are in the old barn. This way," I say as I close Jay's stable door.

Peeta shifts his duffel bag on his shoulder while he follows me out.

"Thanks for giving me the opportunity to work here for the summer, Katniss, I really appreciate it," Peeta says to me as we're walking.

"What do you mean? I didn't have anything to do with the hiring process, Haymitch does it all. I'm just the one who runs the yard," I state as we walk into the barn.

"The bedrooms are upstairs; Gale lives in number 1 so choose which room you'd like. The keys are in the door, and there is only the one copy so try not lose it please. There's ensuites in every room and a kettle. Main meals are over in the main house with us, but if you'd prefer to stay here, you're welcome to use the kitchenette downstairs."

I turn to leave him alone to make his decision when he calls to me. As I turn around and meet his gaze, all the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and a shiver runs through me.

"Katniss… thanks... for this… I, uh..." he stammers gesturing around the building. Unable to keep my gaze, he stares down at his feet as he trails off.

Mr Eloquent struggling for words? He's still looking at his feet, and just under his ashy blonde hair, I can see the tips of his ears have turned the colour of a cherry tomato.

"Ehm, it's ok," I mumble. "I'll leave you to get settled in. Come to the yard at 1 o'clock, and I'll start showing you around properly," I continue in a stronger voice.

When he meets my gaze again, the look in his eyes is so intense I can't hold it. I turn on my heel and nearly run out of the barn.

When I'm far enough away, I stop to take a breath. I've never been in such close proximity to Peeta before; well alone at least, there was always other people in the room with us, and he was never focused on me. When he turned to me in the barn and looked at me, I felt like my whole body was about to combust. Every nerve in my body stood to attention.

I've never felt like that before; let alone from just a look. There was barely a spark with my ex Darius, and when we split up neither of us were hurt over it. Yet the reaction my body had to a look from Peeta, was more than bewildering.

I mean, yeah I've admired him from afar, every girl in our school has once he hit puberty. What's not to like? An ashy blonde mop of hair, the brightest and kindest blue eyes I have ever seen and broad muscular chest and back thanks to working in his father's bakery and being the best wrestler in our school once his brothers graduated. He also has the personality to match the looks. He was kind, would do anything for anyone if you asked. He was a people person and always managed to put anyone at ease with the way he spoke to you.

But I started noticed him a long time before he hit puberty.

When myself and Prim went back to school after Daddy died, people left us alone; at least for the first couple of months. When someone tried to bully me, I retaliated by breaking the pig's nose. No-one came near me after that. But once our daddy's insurance money ran out our clothes became looser as mother sank further into the depression that had claimed her after the funeral.

With the little food I managed to gather in the woods I gave most of it to Prim and mother. I started to get thinner and thinner, but I did my best to hide it from our teachers.

One day after school as I went around to Prim's side of the building to collect her, I heard what sounded like a fight. As I turned the corner, I saw a scuffle of 2 boys -one looked older than the other. As I moved to continue on to Prim, a bundle of blue and blonde pigtails behind the fighting boys caught my eye.

It was Prim on the floor crying, trying to make herself as small as possible. I ran over to her at the same time the teachers rushed out of the classrooms to break up the fight. It was only then I noticed that one of the boys was Peeta. I shepherded Prim away from the commotion and made our way to the school buses.

Prim wouldn't speak for a couple of hours or tell me how she ended up caught behind the fight, so I left her alone to calm down and come to me in her own time. After her bath after dinner while I was brushing her hair she told me what happened.

Marvel Jones, a boy in my class, was calling her names because of our dad and her jeans had patches in them when Peeta stepped in and stood up for her; us really. When Marvel started spewing more insults about not only Prim but me also, Peeta apparently snapped and started fighting.

Peeta wasn't in school for the rest of the week, rumour has it he was suspended, but when he arrived back to school the following Monday, he had a nasty dark purple bruise on his left cheekbone. Yet the black eye he got from Marvel was turning yellow, so the bruise on his cheekbone was fresher.

It was after that I knew I had to ring uncle Haymitch, my dad's brother, to help save Prim and myself from foster care. He arrived and helped us come back from the brink. He sold most of the horses and only kept my Bramble, Prim's pony, Peanut, and Mockingjay's mother.

Fast forward back to now and I have never thanked him for sticking up for Prim. I had spent the time he was "suspended" flicking between anger from him thinking I needed defending and extremely thankful he stood up for Prim like he did.

As my mind was going through memory lane, Prim had come down our porch steps and walked up to me as I was leaning on the fence watching some of the horses play.

"Hey sis, what needs doing in the yard?" she asks.

"I wouldn't know, ask Gale," I grumble turning back towards the stables.

"Oooookay… What has your head in the clouds?" she enquires. "It's not like you to not know what needs doing in there. So what gives?"

"Nothing," I retort, "I just had to settle the first working student in is all. So I don't know what needs to be done."

"Oh! Who is the new guy? Uncle 'Mitch wouldn't tell me anything just that it was a guy! Who is he? How old is he? Is he cute? Does he know what he's doing? We don't want another Cato around here again. Does he drive? Can he ride?" rambles Prim excitedly, as only a 14-year-old can.

I chuckle; I'm glad Haymitch isn't around to hear her call him by the name she's always had for him. Internally I sigh. No point in keeping it from her, she'll only find out in about 5 minutes when he comes back to the yard.

"It's Peeta Mellark."

"WHAT?!" she squeals, startling a few of the horses.

"Keep your voice down, Primrose! You know you're not to scream in the yard!" I scold her.

She looks at me her eyes full of remorse and walks over to one of the ponies to calm her down.

"It's Peeta? What… How… Huh?" She looks at me with her blue eyes as wide a saucers.

As if summoned by us talking about him; I hear loud footsteps I've never heard here before and can only assume it's him.

"Katniss?" He calls out from the main door.

I turn to walk towards him only to find him scratching Prim's cat, Buttercup. I hate that cat, but can honestly say he's an amazing hunter and does his job of keeping the mice and rats away from the feed room. Behind me, I hear Prim "awh"-ing at the sight before us.

"Hey, Peeta. You ready for your tour of this place?" I ask him, trying to keep my voice even.

"Eh, yea I guess," he stammers. "Lead the way; unofficial yard manager," earning a giggle from Prim.

His sarcasm irks me, so I respond in kind.

"Ah, I hope you keep that enthusiasm. Because after the tour you will be getting your first proper riding lesson! You won't be able to help lead the little kids of pony camp if you don't know how to do it yourself. So, saddle up cowboy!"

His face drains of some colour, and his blue eyes go wide in what seems to be trepidation, while Prim looks at me in shock. I've never spoken to anyone like that except our uncle. I don't know what came over me; I just didn't want to be made a fool of in my own territory.

These next few months are going one hell of a rodeo. And we don't even ride western here!

A/N. Thanks for all the follows and comments! Means a lot! I'll try to update weekly but with a 2 year old and Christmas on the way life might get in the way. To any American readers I hope you had a good Thanksgiving! Major thank to javistg for being my amazing beta! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N sorry for the delay guys! My daughter wasn't well last week and then decided to pass her germs on to me so now I'm dying sick but I need to get these out to you guys! Thanks to all the review and follows you guys have given me it means so much. Thanks to javistg for being a brilliant beta! Anyway without further ado Chapter 2!**

I show Peeta around the stables, the feed room, the office and explain which horses are okay to go into and some to leave to me and Gale.

"It's nothing to do with you or your abilities with the horses; those horses are either very nervous or aggressive and they know us, and we know how to handle them," I explain to him when I see his eyebrows furrow in question.

Once we finish the tour, I bring him into the tack room to show him our lesson schedule on the white board and the key to the tack and bridles on the other.

"All the horses used in lessons are on there, numbered 1 to 20, and the tack with the same number tag goes on that horse. Some horses need more than just the saddle and bridle and that will be beside the horse's name on the board. So, Peanut is number 6 on the list and along with the saddle and bridle, he needs a riser, it's the foam pad that goes under the saddle, and front, and over-reach boots. You just find the saddle and bridle with the number 6 tag, get a saddle pad and riser from over there, and the boots will be in the chest of drawers labelled pony. Understand?" I ask him.

He looks a bit flustered and the look he gives me says he hasn't entirely got it. I bite the inside of my cheek to stop from laughing at him.

"It's not as hard as it sounds. Either Gale or I will tell you what pony to tack up, all you have to do is find the horse's name on the board, find the corresponding tack and anything extra it may need. Now have you got it?" I explain to him.

"Yeah, I think. I'll just have a hard time remembering which horse is which," he laughs.

"It's easy, all the names are on the stable doors," I respond smirking at him. "Now grab Peanut's tack. You're going to learn how to tack and lead a pony."

As we work together tacking up, I ask him more about his riding experience. He's ridden Western, but is mostly self-taught, and the fastest he's gone is trot. That's going to be interesting when I stick him in an English saddle.

Out in the arena, he does pretty well. He can even manage to jog backwards with Peanut as if he were helping the rider.

Once we're done with showing him how to lead a pony, well, as well as we can without a rider, we take Peanut back to the stable and we untack him.

Once we have put the tack away correctly I pause for a moment, thinking of what horse to give him.

"You said you can walk, trot and canter; sorry lope, yes?" I question him.

"Well, kinda, yeah. As I've said, I was never taught, I just got on a horse and held on for dear life. The saddle horn helped me a lot," he says shyly.

"Well, unfortunately for you, the saddles we use don't have horns," I say and he blushes. "So, you will have to learn how to keep your seat without it."

I pause as I finally think of the right horse for his size, build and experience.

"Right, you grab Hunter's tack and go tack up," I tell him as I turn and grab Mockingjay's tack.

"Wait, you're not coming with me to supervise?" he squeaks at me with a panicked look on his face.

"No. If you were paying attention like you were supposed to, you'll know what to do. Meet me in the boot and hat room in 5 minutes," I call the last part over my shoulder as I walk out to go tack Jay up.

Finally alone with my own thoughts again, I think back over the last 2 hours. Peeta seemed very capable with the horses, and it was as if his presence in the barn had them at ease; even some of the more nervous horses came to their stable door to look at him when they normally hide in the back.

Actually, thinking back, his presence also calmed me: I don't usually talk that much. Or it could have just been that I'm in my element that made me speak so freely.

Once I have Jay tacked, I walk back to the office to get my own hat, and then walk down to the 'boot' room as we call it. Not all of the kids who come for lessons are from well off families who can afford to buy them new hats and boots if they decide to like horse riding, so a lot of the kinder rich families have donated some boots and undamaged helmets to us for that purpose, along with others we have bought.

Peeta is nowhere to be found in the 'boot' room so, I walk up to Hunter's stable to find Peeta struggling with the girth of the saddle. It seems that whoever's saddle is above Hunter must be one of the ponies' --as the girth is a tad too small for Hunter by about 2 inches. I snort in laughter causing Peeta to jump.

"Shit, Katniss! Don't sneak up on a horse like that," he tries to brush off his fright.

"Hunter saw me so, he wouldn't have done anything," I reply with one eyebrow raised at him. "Looks like you have the wrong girth. Go back and get another one about 3 inches longer and you'll be fine."

As he's gone, I check over Hunter's tack to see if it's fitted correctly. Once he's back, I tell him his mistakes and he amends them, then we go to get him a hat, then lead the horses into the arena.

Once there, I leave Jay standing quietly alone while I walk up to Peeta and Hunter to help him up.

"Right. The correct way to mount is use a mounting block," I start off. He blushes furiously at what I've said, confusing me. So I explain further. "Mounting from the ground will pull the saddle sideways twisting the spine, and using a block makes it less stressful on the back. But before you try mount the horse, you must remember to check your stirrups are pulled down and check your girth again to make sure the saddle won't slip too much once you put pressure in a stirrup."

I stand at Hunter's head giving him scratches as Peeta checks what I've told him to check

"You should really be holding your horse while doing this but, as it's your first time, I'll let you away with it. Now, while still standing on the ground, lengthen the nearside stirrup to what you think is an acceptable length. Once that is done, bring your horse up to the block or, if someone is holding your horse, go get the block."

He does as instructed and brings it over and after a couple attempts of placing it on the ground, once too far and then too close, I continue.

"Now, grab hold of your reins in your left hand, keeping the contact on the bit to stop the horse walking forward, or back and face his hindquarters. Put your left foot in the stirrup, and bring your right hand to rest on the cantle but on the right side."

At this point I've let go of Hunter's head and walked around to the right side of the horse to pull on the stirrup leather.

"Good. Whenever you're comfortable, hop and then swing your right leg over the saddle and land, GENTLY, on the horse's back. I'm going to be pulling on the stirrup leather here to stop the saddle twisting, and then I'll help you adjust your stirrups, so try not to kick me in the face please," I say to him because he looks like he's terrified. That gets a snort out of him and he seems to relax a little.

He takes a deep breath, swings his leg over and lands gracefully in the saddle. After adjusting his stirrups and showing him how to hold the reins, I stand back and observe him.

"Shoulders back, heels down, elbows bent and eyes where you're going, not where you've been or down. Remember, there's no neck reining in English riding. You want to turn left, lightly pull the left rein, you want go right, pull the right."

I pick up the mounting block, quickly run through the motions and mount Jay. The only reason I've brought Jay out is to show Peeta certain things if needed. I've noticed some people don't understand only a vocal instruction so, I try to give them a visual one as well.

"Now, Peeta, when you're ready, give Hunter a little squeeze and head on out to the track and show me what you can do," I call over to him.

He turns red again, his eyes shift to a darker colour, and he seems to mumble to himself as he moves out towards the fence.

Why do I have a feeling this is not going to end well??

 **A/N Again I want to say thank you for all the reviews, you are all so kind. And I'm sorry stjohn27 you'll have to wait until the next chapter for the lesson! I hope to have it out soon though so no panic. I'm interested to see what you guys think, though, shall the lesson go well or will there be a fall? Ooohhh let me know what you think might happen. Again thank you javistg!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Peeta roughly knows what he's doing on board a horse. His posture is a little off and he doesn't know how to rise the trot, but that can all be sorted with a little time. I watch him bounce around in the saddle and giggle.

"Try to relax a little. Feel the rhythm of his trot." I watch him flop around in the saddle. He tries, and fails miserably. "Ok stop, stop."

He brings Hunter to a stop and turns to look at me his cheeks red from exertion.

"You need to relax, you're as stiff as a surfboard. Now close your eyes, roll your shoulders back, take a deep breath and ask him to walk," I instruct. I watch his broad shoulders roll back and see the muscles flex beneath the t-shirt he's wearing. Then, his muscular pectorals puff out and his whole body seems to relax as he exhales the breath. He nudges Hunter into a walk.

"That's it, move your hips with the horse, it keeps him in forward motion. Now, when you feel ready, take another deep breath and nudge him into trot. Once he's trotting, stay sitting for a few beats, feel the rhythm and tell me how many beats you can feel."

He walks for another while, and I nudge Jay to walk alongside him. He looks at me and smiles before taking another deep breath. He nudges Hunter into trot and bounces around before finally finding the rhythm.

"Two beats. I think I feel two beats," he calls out to me.

I nudge Jay into trot to catch up with him.

"Yeah you're right. Now try to stand up in your stirrups for one beat and sit with the other. If it helps you, chant one-two or up-down as you go," I suggest as we trot along.

It takes him a few tries but eventually he gets it. I have him come back to a walk and then trot a few times before I ask him to add steering into the mix. Just a few figure eights, nothing too complicated for now. When I ask him if he wants to try cantering when we've stopped for a minute, he pales.

"I've never cantered before. I just stuck to walk and trot in Gramps place", he says, sounding a little embarrassed. "Those two always seemed the safest."

"Actually, you'd be surprised. Cantering, I find, is easier than trot. It's like, this fluid motion, and all you have to do is keep your butt in the saddle and relax and move your hips with the movement of the horse. Wanna watch me go around for a canter?"

He nods so, I pull Jay out to the track and nudge him into trot. When we reach the corner of the arena, we begin to canter. I sit deep in the saddle and roll my hips with the movement beneath me. I concentrate on Jay for a couple of minutes as he's not his usual impulsive self and I'm working harder than normal to keep the pace up. When I look over at Peeta, he's staring at me intently. I see him swallow hard and his nostrils flare as he watches me. The look in his eyes sends butterflies through my belly and they fly all over my body. I don't know what to make of the sensation, so I turn my attention back to Jay and continue cantering him for another circuit of the school, before bringing him back to trot.

As I trot around I take a deep breath and turn to look at Peeta.

"See? Canter isn't that bad its—,"

I'm broken off by the loud honk of a car horn.

Jay spooks, screams, bolts off and, after a couple of strides, he throws a massive buck, completely unseating me and sending me flying. I land on my back in the sand, dazed.

"Shit! Katniss!" I hear Peeta call out, jump down off Hunter and rush over to me. "Shit, Katniss, don't move!"

"I'm fine, Peeta, I've had worse," I complain trying to sit up.

"No, seriously, don't move. Didn't Christopher Reeve get paralyzed because of a horse riding fall?" he questions, dead serious.

"Yes, Christopher Reeve was paralyzed due to a horse riding accident, but I am fine. I can feel and move both my hands and my toes, and the only thing right now that hurts is my butt and my pride," I scowl at him fussing over me.

We're broken out of the trance by Johanna running over to us.

"Shit, Brainless, can't you keep your stud under control?" she smirks at me while kneeling down to double check my spine. "All fine, no lasting damage to you physically, unfortunately. Now get your ass back up on that horse," she declares pulling me to my feet. She spots Peeta, and gives him the once over. "Oh, hey, who are you, you fine looking thang?"

Peeta turns that cherry tomato colour again at Johanna's remark, and looks to me for help. Johanna was in Gale's year in our school, but didn't pay any attention to any of the younger guys. She has a thing for older men. Rumor had it that she was sleeping with an army sergeant named Boggs, but I know that's all bullshit. I honestly think she started the rumor to win herself some cred; she loves being the centre of attention.

"JOHANNA MARY JANE MASON! What the FUCK were you thinking of, honking your FUCKING horn when there are horses in the arena? Are you fucking NUTS?!" I scream at her startling Jay again who had just made his way back over to me. "No. Actually, don't answer that, we already know the answer."

I take a deep breath to calm down and rub Jay's face to help soothe him, and myself, some more.

"Peeta, this is Johanna, or Jo as she prefers, another instructor here. Jo, this is Peeta, our working student this summer," I introduce them.

Jo looks Peeta slowly up and down, appraising him before turning on her signature 'charm'.

"Well, cowboy. You look familiar. Have I sat in your saddle before?" she asks him, as casually as if asking for the time.

"No, I doubt it. You're not my type," he replies, seemingly unfazed by her brashness. He looks her up and down also before continuing. "But you might have known my older brother, Rye, he was in your year in school and went after anything that would have him."

He turns away to grab Hunter who had started munching on a patch of grass at the edge of the arena.

"I think I'm gonna leave cantering until next time, Katniss. I'll take him in and untack if you want to stay out here," Peeta says already turning to leave.

"Ok, you can go on back to the barn to finish unpacking if you want. There's not much left to do in the yard. Dinner is at 5 in our house if you want to join us," I call out to him as he leaves.

"Nice going, Jo, scaring him away. You really can be such a bitch, you know that?" I grumble at her.

"Woah, Brainless, fall outta the wrong side of the bed this morning?" she laughs at me. "And what's with the worrying about how he feels? You didn't care when it was that other blonde idiot, what's-his-name."

"No, I'm like this because someone was an idiot and honked their car horn when there was a lesson going causing me to fall. So, excuse me if I'm pissy at you!" I berate her again. "That idiot's name was Cato, and he was an asshole. Peeta lives in this town, and he was actually interested and wants to learn. Now, give me a leg up so I can finish working Jay on his other side before turning him out."

Jo gives me a leg up and helps me with Jay, giving me pointers where needed. We pop a few jumps to end on a high note and then head back into the stables. After untacking Jay, Jo corners me in the tack room.

"So, bread boy was in our school huh? And the way you seem to care about his feelings says you like him," she enquires with a sly look on her face. "Is he the guy you were cooing over when we were in school?"

I brush past her and she follows me as I walk back out to put some horses into the paddock before going for dinner.

"What? No!" I blurt, my voice a higher pitch than normal. I cough to cover it. "He's the guy who beat up Mavel Jones when he was bullying Prim after Dad died, so he can't be all that bad. And yes, he was in my year at school, but I barely noticed him. He was always with the 'it' crowd and you know me, reclusive and focused on my studies."

"That doesn't mean you didn't stare longingly at him from across the cafeteria," she says, the last part uncharacteristically high and breathy. After seeing the look of shock I give her she snorts and adds, "yeah, I noticed Katniss. I might not have paid much attention to school, but I always kept an eye on my friends, and you, sweetheart, kept looking over at the popular table."

I feel heat creep up my face as I turn away from her to continue the work.

"Could you do the quick clean of the stalls before we have to go wash up for dinner, please?" I say, getting back to business and walking away from her.

Once the last little rounds of the stables are done, we head back towards the house to see Peeta leaving through the front door and walking to his car. He's too far away to shout to without drawing attention to me and, since I've already been ribbed by Jo, I don't want to add Haymitch into the mix too.

We take our filthy boots off on the porch and walk into the hall. After scrubbing our hands clean, we head into the kitchen.

"What's for dinner, momma Lils?" Jo asks as she plonks herself down at the massive kitchen table.

Jo's mom passed away of breast cancer not long after my Dad did, and since she became my friend back when we were 15 she's called my mom momma Lils. My mom started coming out of the depression that hit her after dad died around about then, and Jo always had sleepovers here with us since her Dad had to take a second job working nights to keep their house.

"Just casserole and veggies, Jo, nothing too fancy. Oh, Katniss, Peeta said to tell you thanks for the invite to dinner, but he had plans to meet a friend who's home from college tonight," she says as I come up to help her out and get the plates out for everyone.

I wonder who this could be while setting the table before realising Jo is sitting doing nothing playing Candy Crush on her phone.

"Get up off your ass, Mason, and either help me or go get Haymitch and Prim before this starts to get cold," I growl at her still pissed from earlier.

She holds her hands up in defeat before retreating the room.

As I lay in bed that night, staring at the ceiling, I hear a car coming down the drive. I glance at my phone to see its 12.30 and smirk to myself thinking getting Peeta up for his first full day on the job is going to be fun. As my mind starts to wander while trying to drift off, I start to think how unruly his hair looks in the morning? Then it wonders what it would look like after me combing my fingers through it during a makeout session, and what kinds of noises I could make come from his chilled chest.

I sit bolt upright in bed, shocking myself away from that train of thought.

"No, Katniss. You cannot go there," I scold myself before lying back down and putting on a video on YouTube of the sounds of a thunderstorm.

Just as I feel myself drifting off to sleep, I picture Peeta in my mind's eye, hovering above me. With a flash of lightening, I see that look he had in his eyes as he intently watched me canter.

Thinking back on it now, the movement of your hips in canter essentially has you grinding the saddle. These are my last coherent thoughts before I fall asleep.

 **A/N thank you sincerely for all the follows/kudos and comments, means so much to know people actually like what's going on in my brain. Who do we think Peeta was meeting? Next chapter is going to be Peeta's POV, but it won't be as long as this one. This story is mainly going to be from Katniss's POV with a few snippets of Peeta's thrown in here and there. Again thanks to the amazing Javistg for being beta. Until next time; Happy Holidays to you and your loved ones.**


	5. Chapter 4 Peeta's POV

Chapter 4 Peeta's POV

After speaking to Mrs Everdeen, I make a hasty retreat, because I know Katniss will be coming back to the house for dinner soon. And I'm right. As I leave the house, I spot Katniss and Johanna leaving the stables. I get into my car and as I pull out of where I'm parked, I see Katniss watching me with a confused look on her beautiful face in my rear view mirror.

I pull into Sae's diner a couple of miles down the road and look around for Finnick's bike. When I don't see it, I sit back and try to get my thoughts under control.

After a few minutes, I sigh heavily, finally feeling like I will be able talk about what's going through my mind. Since Christmas last year, my mom has been pushing me and talking down to me about what I want to do with my life. Having two successful brothers doesn't help.

My eldest brother, David, went on to study law and has just finished college and landed a job in a big firm in the city straight away. The middle brother, Rye, took off to Australia to escape her, and has actually made quite a name for himself in the wine industry. So, naturally, our mom wants me to take over the family bakery, but to go study business so I can handle everything with the bakery so she and dad can retire.

So when college applications rolled around, I couldn't find a single thing I wanted to go on and study. So I didn't apply anywhere. Needless to say, my mother wasn't very happy about it.

I was actually trying to take my Gramps advice he gave me before he passed. He made me promise that I would do what I want, and not what "that bitch of a mother of yours" wants from me.

My mom is controlling, and if I'm completely honest with myself she's abusive. She has been physically abusive to me in the past, but she was smart about what she did. Yet her worst form of abuse is her verbal and emotional abuse.

That is the only way I am like my mother, my gift with words.

But unlike her, I don't drag people down or make them feel worthless. I always try to compliment everyone and lift them up.

I get out and lock my car and head into the diner. My good friend Delly is behind the counter and her face lights up as I walk through the door.

"Hi Peeta! I didn't realise you were coming in today, what can I get you?" she says, pulling out her order pad and a pen from behind her ear.

"Hey, Dels, yeah I'm meeting Finn. He's finished college for the summer and wants to meet up. I'll just grab a tea while I'm waiting on him," I answer her, sliding into a booth in the back of the restaurant.

Just as Delly brings my pot of tea over, I hear the rumble of Finnick's motorcycle. He parks beside my beat up old Ford Taurus, takes his helmet off and shakes out his hair as he walks in looking like a God damned L'Oreal advert.

"Jesus, Finn, turn off the charm! You're back home, no ladies to impress here," I tease him, standing up from the booth once he's walked in.

"Piss off, Mellark," he parries good-naturedly embracing me in a hug. "Man, it's been too long, how're you doing? You figured out what you wanna do with your life yet?" He flashes Delly a megawatt smile as she brings over his coffee.

"Nope," I say popping the p. "Still no idea yet, but hey, summer's only begun who knows what life can bring my way."

Delly makes her way back over to us to take our orders, we don't need to look at the menus; we've been here so many times over the years. I order the lamb stew and Finn orders the half pounder and fries. I give him a questioning glance at the greasy food.

"What?" he asks. "No coach around to keep me on my strict diet so, I can indulge."

We fall into comfortable small talk while we wait on our food and whilst eating it. Once we're done, Finnick sits forward and places his elbows on the table and steeples his hands while he studies me.

"So, Peeta. What are your plans for the summer?" he questions, even though he knows full well what I'm doing.

I roll my eyes. "You know full well, Finn, working at the Everdeen yard," I reply with a sigh. "Working with the horses and learning how to ride properly."

Maybe I shouldn't have said the last part with the way Finns eyebrows meet his hair.

"Learning how to ride, huh? You know you could have just asked me for tips, I can talk you through riding," he smirks while waggling his eyebrows.

"Jesus, Odair. Get your mind out of the gutter will ya?" I groan at him. "I don't need that kind of help, and definitely not when I'm around Katniss most of the time. I'm having a hard time keeping my mind under control around her as it is, anyway."

This sparks Finns interest. "Oh, so Miss Everdeen is the one training your sorry ass?" he giggles with glee. "I bet she knows how to crack the whip."

"For fucks sake, Finn, shut up with the innuendos," I snap at him. "Yes, Katniss is the one training me. In fact, she's basically running the place, her uncle Haymitch called her the unofficial manager."

"Hmmmm, a woman with power?" Finn muses. "And Katniss as that woman? Damn, I bet that's intimidating as hell." He visibly shivers.

"You have no idea, man. To make it worse, I don't think she knows the effect she can have. And you should hear the things she comes out with, and she doesn't realise that what she's saying has a double meaning."

"Ohhhh, I'd have fun with her then." He flashes a toothy grin.

"Don't even think about it," I snarl at him.

He raises his hands in surrender and reaches for his rootbeer float. "Sorry, I'll back off!"

I drop my head in my hands and groan.

"How am I going to manage the whole summer there? Between her unknown innuendos, her getting on that horse of hers, and riding said horse, I can't decide if I'm in heaven or hell. Have you ever seen someone riding English?" I question him.

"Can't say that I have, why?"

"Look it up on YouTube because I can't explain it. Especially trot and canter. But when Katniss is on her horse, she looks like some kind of warrior goddess," I say trying not to sound like a school boy with a crush. I fail miserably.

"You, my friend, are a blundering lovesick fool. You need to get laid and get over Katniss," he muses and looks as if he's parting with some of his wisdom.

"I'm not like you, Finnick. I don't want to just sleep with any girl that takes interest in me. I want just the one girl. And that girl, no sorry, _woman_ is the scowling, aloof, intimidating, independent, heart stoppingly beautiful, equestrian warrior goddess that is Katniss Everdeen," I declare. Deciding a change of subject is needed, I ask, "So, how is college life really treating you?"

The rest of the night consists of us laughing at his frat brothers' mishaps, and details of some of the classes he takes.

Delly comes up to us at quarter to midnight to warn us she's closing the diner soon and to get home.

"Shit, nanna Mags isn't going to be happy with me. I told her I wasn't gonna be that long," Finn worries as he stands up to put his leather jacket on.

As we walk out we embrace in a hug again and he orders me to come out and catch up more often now he's home for the summer.

"I don't know how easy it'll be for me what with work in the yard; but I'll try Finnick," I promise loosely as it's the truth.

He jams his helmet on and straddles his bike before shouting at me to "grow a pair" and say something to Katniss before the summer's out.

I wave to him and climb in my car and start off towards the Everdeen place. It feels so strange yet so right that I'm driving here and not home to the bakery.

By the time I'm pulling down the drive and parking in front of the renovated barn it's past midnight.

I walk into my room, sighing, and start getting changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top and crawl under the covers.

My last thoughts before I finally drift off are of Katniss riding up and down on her horse --Mockingjay was it?-- and the movement of her hips in canter.

She truly has no idea the effect she can have, does she?

 **A/N Sorry for the delay. I hope you all had a wonderful Holidays and a happy New year! Thanks to Javistg for being beta and helping me along when I got stuck! Any reviews/comments/follows/kudos are all greatly appreciated! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

Katniss POV

I'm glad Peeta came to us 2 weeks before the camps started. It took him 3 days to get fully into the swing of things around here.

Mornings here are always the same. We start at 8am. I give the horses their hard feed, Gale gives them their hay, and then by the time we've gotten to the last stables the first few are finished so we let them out into the field and start mucking out.

Surprisingly, Peeta's first day went well even though he didn't get back until late. He was up and in the barn for 8. I must have looked shocked because he shrugged his shoulders and muttered "baker's hours" before walking off to grab his tools.

"There's no point grabbing tools yet," I call to him as I walk towards the feed room. "We need to feed first, then we'll muck out. Here, you push the trolley, I'll dish the grub."

As we walk through the aisles, I start asking him how his grandfather's yard was ran. He explains that most of the horses weren't used for much so they only needed hay and grass. They also used straw in the beds, so I'll have to show him how to muck out with the shavings we use.

By Wednesday we are a seamless team and barely speak while we work.

That weekend we get another working student, Annie Cresta. She was here last year so she knows how we run and fits in with the rest of us no problem.

She's a sweet, quiet young woman with long flowing brown hair and rich emerald green eyes. I don't know much about her past except that her family have all passed on in a tragic accident. She doesn't want to divulge the information, and I certainly won't push her to. Her family used to have a few horses in their little seaside village before they died and when she's around horses she feels close to them.

The camps are due to start next Monday, so I ask Hazelle, Gale's mom, if I can borrow Posy for a few hours so Peeta can see the difference between leading a pony with a rider on board. And of course Posy doesn't mind, she'll be getting some free lessons out of it!

Peeta proves to be a quick learner, both beside a horse and riding one. By the second Friday he is here, he's trotting correctly and cantering no problem.

"Good! You have the rhythm of your hips down perfectly," I praise him. "Now, would you like to try jumping?"

He looks over at me shocked but shakes his head.

"No, thanks. Maybe next time," he calls out from the other end of the arena.

"Ok, well walk Hunter off then bring him in," I call out. "I'm going to go tack up Mockingjay. That stallion needs a good working over."

Peeta's ears turn red and he nods while he continues to walk Hunter off. I leave the arena wondering why Peeta keeps blushing at the things I say about horses. I must say this aloud as Johanna snorts.

"It's because most of what you say can be taken the wrong way, brainless," she jeers.

"What do you mean, taken the wrong way?"

"I mean taken as an innuendo. Sexual, flirting, insinuation, hinting. And, of course, Peeta is an 18 year old guy whose mind will always go straight there. Especially when those words come out of someone as gorgeous as you."

"I am not gorgeous!" I snap. My eyes widen as I process this information.

"Jesus, Katniss. You really are brainless. Do I have to have the 'birds and the bees' talk with you?" she laughs.

"WHAT?! No, I know what sex is and all that. I just never realised what I said could…" I trail off not wanting to voice what Jo said to me.

"You are so pure. Come on, get your 'stallion' tacked up and we'll go give him 'a good working over' haha," she walks away cackling.

As I tack up I'm left recounting all the things I said that made Peeta blush and realise Jo is right. Oh god, I have made a massive fool of myself. How am I going to continue working with him when nearly everything I say comes out as a sexual reference?

It's only the second week he's here and I already feel like I want to run away and hide in the woods.


	7. Chapter 6

After Jo revealing that most of what I say, in terms of riding can be taken as a double entendre, I'm very cautious of what I say to Peeta now. I feel like I should apologize to him, but I don't know how I would do that without embarrassing myself further. So I keep quiet.

Pony camps have begun and, as of yet, thankfully no falls or stepped on little toes. Peeta is wonderful with the kids and their parents alike. He seems to placate the parents when they get into the "I know your job better than you" mode and makes them see that not all kids are a natural to horsemanship.

I love my job teaching the children, especially the ones who share my passion for horses. They are the ones who truly want to be there and learn rather than being forced to go here because it's a cheap(ish) summer camp to send the kids somewhere. By the beginning of the second week with the first group I have the kids playing lots of games involving the horses.

Peeta's lessons have had to stop as all of us become accustomed to the summer life on the yard. It entails of muck out (8-9.30), pony camp (10-3) and then livery and private lessons the rest of the evening. By the time lessons are finished it's time to settle the horses in for the night.

Annie still rides though, as some of the owners who can't get out to exercise their horses as often as they like demand a competent rider rides the horse.

One night in particular, I've given Peeta the evening off as there wasn't much left to do and he might want to go visit his family. He seemed dejected at the offer, but still went off.

After her lesson, Annie and I go for a hack through the woods.

"You seem very frosty towards Peeta lately, what happened?" she enquires as we walk leisurely.

"Nothing, why would you ask?" I knit my eyebrows as I try to think of me being 'frosty' to Peeta.

"Well, when I first arrived you seemed just as smitten with him as he is with you. Now it's like he killed your dog the way you act around him."

"He is not smitten about me. He's like that with everyone," I protest.

We walk into a meadow and dismount to let the horses graze for a bit. Sinking down onto the grass, I sigh.

"You haven't exactly denied that you're smitten with him," Annie prods.

"Well back when we were in school, I had a huge crush on him. He was Mister Popular, the typical high school heart-throb. Every girl in our school had a crush on him," I try to explain. "When we were in a tough time, Peeta stood up for Prim against some bullies."

I start picking some dandelions and blowing the seeds, watching them dance around in the light summer breeze.

"But that was back then. I don't see him that way anymore. I never thanked him for helping Prim, and I guess I feel guilty about it. Plus, Johanna pointed out that the majority of what I say can be misconstrued into a sexual meaning."

Annie giggles at this.

"Yeah, it can, but anyone who knows you, knows you don't mean it that way. Leave it to Jo to point it out to you," she smiles. "But Peeta is smitten with you. I've seen the way he looks at you and watches you when your back is turned. He likes you. But if you really don't like him then let him know."

The rest of the conversation is mainly horse talk as we walk back to the yard. Once back there we just go through the motions as we close up the yard and all go our separate ways.

Sundays are the easy day for all of us. There's next to no lessons, usually only our own horses, so it's normally just muck out and a rest day for the other horses and the help like Peeta, Annie and Jo. They still come to help us muck out and feed but after that they are free to do as they wish.

Peeta normally disappears off, probably to his family, Annie goes on a walk by herself in the woods and God knows what Jo gets up to.

The following Sunday is no different. After the horses are taken care of, I ask Gale for some help schooling Mockingjay. After the lesson, Gale surprises me by asking me a question.

"You still like Mellark, right?" he asks

I nearly fall off Jay with the shock.

"Excuse me?" I snort incredulously.

"You still like Mellark, right?" he repeats. "I've known you liked him for years, Catnip, so don't try to lie to me. If you like him, then why aren't you doing something about it rather than treating him the way you are."

Dismounting Jay, I walk up to Gale and glare up at him.

"Treating him like what?" I challenge.

"Treating him like he's an inconvenience. If you do like him, go for it."

"I can't believe you're doing this," I snap at him and storm off back into the stables.

"Catnip! Wait!" Gale shouts after me and tries to catch up.

"Don't, Gale!" I snarl. "Do your job and put the jumps away."

Gale turns away with slumped shoulders and does as I told him. But he doesn't leave me alone. As I'm turning Jay out into the bachelor paddock he comes up behind me.

"Catnip," Gale starts gently. "What is going on with you?"

Sighing I lean against the fence and Gale comes closer to lean beside me. I can't look at him so I just gaze out into the field and pretend I'm talking to the horses.

"Yes, I still like Peeta. But Jo pointed out that the majority of things I say can be translated into something dirty. Which has made me doubt everything I've ever said to him. And now I just don't know how to talk to him."

This all comes out in a rush, almost one breath and Gale is silent for a minute while I get my breath back and try to calm my racing anxiety.

"Fucking Jo. I'm gonna kill her," he grumbles under his breath. "First, Katniss, yes most of what is said regarding horse riding can be seen as dirty to those with filthy minds, exactly like Johanna's. Second, Peeta likes you. He has for years, and it seems to have only intensified since he came here. Stop doubting yourself and give it a chance. All this could be is a summer fling before college. Or it could end up being something else, something serious. I can't guarantee you won't ever end up like your mother, but you will never know unless you give it a chance. Give him a chance. And if you don't, you might end up regretting it until your dying day."

After saying his piece, Gale turns and leaves me to my thoughts. I start to find this place stifling, I need to get out of here.

Running to the tack room, I grab Brambles bridle, deciding to forgo the saddle.

Within about 3 minutes I'm on Bramble galloping out of here, with one thought in mind.

I need air.

Once we arrive at my Dad's cabin, I feel the vice that had gripped my chest lessen. I can breathe again.

I lie down in the field, inhaling the smell of the grass, the earth, and life. It helps keep me grounded.

Once the wave of anxiety has calmed, I sit back up and stare out over the woods. Dad's hidden cabin is up on a low cliff and gives you a stunning view out over the forest. I come up here some days just to think or to get away from the world.

Gale's words about me not becoming my mom come back to me. I can remember how she crumbled when the police officer knocked on our door. I remember the empty look in her eyes the months following.

I'm also brought back to remember the times I had with my dad here. When he taught me how to sing from deep within my chest and how, when he sang, it was like the whole forest, including the birds, stopped to hear him sing. The times he would bring me here for picnics in the summer sun. The time he taught me to fish and hunt with a bow.

How after a bad storm one Fall, he brought me out and showed me all the new, natural cross country jumps of fallen trees. And how he kissed my knee better when my pony refused to jump one.

I don't know how long I've been here, but by the time I can see clearly through my eyes the sun is setting. It's a stunning view, from the orange just above the sun bleeding into pinks, reds, then indigo before finally turning navy into the night sky. I sit there watching and listening as some the creatures settle in for the night and how some are only just rising with the return of night.

I'm lucky Bramble knows her way home in the dark, otherwise I'd be lost.

As I dismount after shutting the last gates from the hacking trails, Peeta is exiting the stables.

Once I walk closer, his features turn concerned. I realise he knows I've been crying.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" he rushes up to me, reaching out his arm as if to pull me to him then deciding to drop them.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I try to brush him off.

"No, you're not fine. You've obviously been crying. Did you fall out on your hack? Are you hurt?"

Peeta's genuine concern for me is a little startling. I didn't think he really cared about me.

"Peeta, really, I'm okay. I was just—," I cut myself off. Should I really tell him why I was crying? He doesn't know me. Do I want to let him in?

Gale's words come back to haunt me: _"You'll never know unless you give it a chance."_

Closing the stall door, I sigh and turn to face him. Only to see him walking away from me.

"I was just…" I start again. He turns back around to face me. "I was just out in the woods watching the sunset over the forest and got thinking about my dad," I tell him unable to look him in the eye. "I just got a little upset is all."

"Oh," he replies. "I understand."

The tension rises as I feel stupid for telling him that and he obviously feels awkward not knowing what to say.

"I've never seen a proper sunset," he muses, probably trying to ease the tension. All the same I'm a little taken aback by the comment.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, really. I mean, I've seen them over the shops and houses in town, but never over woods or anything. There always seems to be something man made in the way whenever I see one." He seems saddened by this.

Again Gale comes back to me, _"Give him a chance."_

Taking a deep breath and swallowing my anxiety I decide to act on something before I overthink it.

"I can bring you out to my father's cabin if you like? It sits on a cliff with a great view of the forest and the sunsets are amazing out there. I've never taken anyone, but I don't mind," I say in a rush.

Peeta looks stunned. His blue eyes, as blue as the water on the lake on a summer's day, are wide and staring at me. Almost like he is staring straight into my soul.

"Are you sure? If you've never brought anyone out there, I wouldn't want to intrude on your personal place. Especially if it holds so many memories for you with your dad," he responds hesitantly.

Nodding, I shyly look up at him and reassure him.

"Yes, it's fine," is all I can manage to say.

The smile that blooms across Peeta's features is as bright as the sun.

"Okay then, I'd really like that. Thank you, Katniss, for inviting me," he utters cheerfully.

We've locked up the yard for the night and are walking back across to the old barn and my house beyond when he speaks again. "I'm glad you weren't crying for the reason I thought," he mummers.

I raise an eyebrow in an invite to continue.

"I thought Gale said something to upset you. When I came back I saw you and him, leaning up against the fence deep in conversation, and then he just walked off and you ran off. I thought he broke your heart or something."

I chuckle, and Peeta looks at me wounded. The look only causes me to break out into fits of laughter. The lines on his face smooth out for some reason, and he demands to know why I'm laughing.

"You thought Gale and I were together?" He nods. "No, we're not together, oh God no, I'd never go there. Gale is more like a brother to me than a boyfriend. He wanted to be my boyfriend, though, but I could never."

Peeta joins me in my laughter hesitantly. Once I've calmed down, for some reason, I continue talking.

"I think Gale only thought it would be convenient because he spent so much time with me. Nobody has ever looked at me like that really. Besides Darius but, again, that was like with Gale, he was my friend and it was convenient. I mean, look at me. I'm not that special, and there's a lot of girls prettier than me in this town," I grumble, trying not to sound dejected. I cough to get the lump out of my throat.

I realise we're closer to my house than the barn, and turn around to face him. He is looking at me like I've said the worst thing in the world.

"You really have no idea, do you? The effect you have?" he asks disbelievingly.

He might as well have been speaking Swahili, for all the understanding I have of what he just said. At my perplexed look, he smiles sadly.

"Goodnight, Katniss," he utters before turning around and jogging to the old barn.

What just happened???

 **A/N Thanks to anyone still with me on this little journey! Comments are welcomed with open arms! Sorry on the lack of posting my grandmother isn't well and is thankfully on the mend now! Major thanks to Javistg for being beta and to Savvylark for helping me out when I'm a little stuck and bouncing around ideas with me! Find me on Tumblr if you wish, I go by the same name LynamLoVesEverlark. Until next time!**


End file.
